Romeo's Juliet
by It'sABroadwayThing
Summary: The leaders of the Manhattan and Brooklyn Newsies have been fighting for longer than anybody can remember. When a Manhattan Newsie falls in love with a Brooklyn Newise, the only thing that can come out of it is trouble.
1. Prologue

**Hi everyone! I'm new to so please enjoy my first story. :)**

Two boroughs, both alike in dignity.

In fair New York City, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny.

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-crossed Newsies take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Doth with their death bury their leader's strife.

The fearful passage of their death-marked love,

And the continuance of their leader's rage,

Which, but their friend's end, naught could remove,

Is now long traffic of our page;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend.


	2. A Tale of Two Boroughs

**I can't talk like a New York Newsie I apologize in advance. **

It was a beautiful day in New York City. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and anyone with ears could hear the cries from the Newsies, selling the morning edition as citizens started their day. Sparky and Chills strolled around Brooklyn, a stack of unsold papers tucked under their arms.

"Stupid Manhattan Newsies… Whose do dey think de are?" grumbled Sparky as they made their way across the Brooklyn bridge.

Chills sighed, "What did dey do dis time?"

"What didn't dey do?", cried Sparky, "Dey is always walkin' around, thinkin' dey own da city. Well Brooklyn's here too! Why I would just love ta has one to myself I would beat them up so bad…"

"What's da point?" Chills replied, annoyed, "Fighting isn't helping dis feud, ya know."

Sparky's eyes narrowed as two figures walked the opposite way, "What da hell are dey doing over here?" A tall Newsie with curly hair and glasses approached the boys along with a shorter boy, using a crutch for walking support.

"Mornin', gentlemen." The boy with the crutch greeted with a bright smile on his face.

"Get otta here, Crutchie. Youse too Specs. Youse aren't suppose ta be over here. Dis is our territory." Sparky spat back.

"Just thought we'd take a walk to da docks… See what's goin' on over in Brooklyn." Replied Specs casually.

Sparky walked up to Specs, standing at a dangerous distance. "Get outta here before youse is lookin' at me through dose glasses with one swollen eye."

Specs stepped up, not even thinking of backing down for a second. "Is dat a threat?"

Chills shook Sparky's shoulder. "C'mon, Spark, let's not start anything."

It was too late. The two newsboys fought until another newsie pulled them apart.

"Stop this! What are you doing?" Shouted Davey as he pushed both newsies to their separate sides. Sparky fell at Chills's feet while Specs almost ran into Crutchie but caught himself just in time.

Kicks ran up to the scene of the fight, turning to Davey. "Did youse start dis?" He inched closer to the Manhattan Newsie, making him feel very small.

"No!" He cried, "I was the one breaking it up!"

Kicks lunged forward and another fight broke out until they were separated.

The leaders of Manhattan and Brooklyn, their girlfriends following close behind them, approached the others, walking from opposite sides of the bridge. Both newsboys walked up to each other, looking as if they'd start fighting themselves. "Jack." said the Kind of Brooklyn, with a stony expression. "Spot." Jack Kelly's eyes narrowed as he faced his enemy. Just then Darcy, a friend of Katherine's, Jack's girlfriend, rushed up to the crowd.

"Stop this! Stop this!" He yelled, gaining attention from everyone around him. "Must you fight all the time? Your disagreements are disturbing the peace of our city! Go now, back to your houses!"

With one last look that read, "This is not over." The two groups left the bridge in their designated directions. Katherine checked Specs' bruised cheek as they made their way back to Manhattan.

Jack walked along with Davey at his side. "I'm so sick of dat Brooklyn gang…" said Jack angrily, "Des always startin' somthin'."

Davey fixed his tilted Newises cap as the walked. "It was that Kicks. He's always looking for a fight. I guess he picked me today."

The Manhattan gang walked into the lodging house. Crutchie helped Specs into the kitchen, ready to tend to his injuries.

"Where's Romeo?" questioned Katherine, "I haven't seen him all day."

Davey shrugged and replied, "He's been pretty moody lately. I tried talking to him earlier but he just turned away from me."

Jack nodded, "Yeah, he's been a little down. We find find out da cause later. C'mon Katherine, we should probably go help Specs."

As the couple left, Romeo slowly opened the door, walking in with heavy steps.

"Hey Romeo, sell good today?" asked Davey, trying to make some form of a conversation.

Romeo just shrugged, preparing to make his way up the stairs.

Davey asked, "What's wrong Romeo? You've been so down lately."

Romeo sighed, taking a seat on one of the stairs. "My love life, that's what's wrong."

"Oh…" Davey replied, sitting next to him. "It's about that Rosie girl, huh?"

"She's not just some "girl", Davey. She's da love of my life… I will neva love anyone as much as I could love Rosie.." Romeo groaned, pained from his broken heart.

Davey patted his back. "Don't worry buddy, there are plenty of fish in the sea. We'll find you a girl, I promise."


	3. -- Cast List --

**Hey guys! For those who have Romeo and Juliet before probably know all the characters and all the Newsies fans know all the Newsies characters so this is the list for which character is which character.**

**Manhattan (Montague):**

**Romeo – Romeo**

**Jack Kelly – Montague**

**Katherine – Lady Montague**

**Race – Mercutio**

**Davey – Benvolio**

**Crutchie – Balthazar **

**Specs – Abram**

**Brooklyn (Capulets):**

**Juliet (OC) – Juliet**

**Spot – Capulet**

**Notes (OC) – Lady Capulet **

**Snap (OC) – Nurse**

**Kicks (OC) – Tybalt**

**Spinner (OC) – Paris**

**Sparky (OC) – Sampson**

**Chills (OC) – Gregory**

**Medda – Friar Lawrence**

**Darcy – Prince**

**And there will be more extras coming along. Thank you to all my fansie friends for sending in your newsie names!**


	4. The Invitation

**Please Review!**

Spot and Spinner made their way down to the loading docks where all the Brooklyn Newsies liked to spend their time.

Spot climbed up onto a crate with a heavy sigh. "I'm so tired of dem Manhattan boys. 'Specially that Jack Kelly."

Spinner climbed up, taking a seat next to the King of Brooklyn. "Youse both 'ave a big reputation to uphold, and don't forget youse guys have to watch over all of us Newsies."

"Speakin' of dat," Spot sat up, "I've been a little worried about Juliet, lately. She's been a little lonely. To think dat she's neva even been outside of Brooklyn…"

Spinner grinned. "What I would give to show 'er the world." He sighed happily."

Spot turned to him with a smile, "Youse like Juliet? Ya know youse is kinda older den 'er. She's only sixteen."

Spinner shrugged and replied, "So? Nineteen isn't dat old. But ya know I never really gets a chance to talk to 'er as much as I would like."

Spot hopped off the crate and smiled, "A party." He said.

Spinner sat there, staring at him. "What?"

Spot paced back and forth, planning the event in his mind. "Tonight Brooklyn can host a costume party! Youse can talk to Juliet all night and she if she'll go out with ya then! And… let's face it. Brooklyn throws da best parties."

Spinner jumped down, smiling. Spot grabbed one of his unsold newspapers and wrote down a list of people that needed to be invited.

He looked around until his eyes settled on a Newsie walking in the opposite direction. "Bows!" He called, "I'se got an errand for ya."

The young newsgirl ran to her leader, ready for her assignment.

"Take this and let everybody on dat list know of da party we'se havin' tonight." Spot handed her the newspaper and walked off with Spinner by his side.

Bows looked at the paper and sighed. There was only one problem with her mission: She couldn't read.

Romeo and Davey strolled around Central Park after a long day of carryin' the banner. Bows walked around in he same area, staring intently at list in front of her. Not watching where she was going, she ran into Romeo which sent them both to the ground.

"Hey! Watch where youse goin'." Romeo said, standing up and placing his fallen cap back onto his head.

"I'm so sorry!" said the young newsgirl. "Wait… Can either of youse read?"

Davey and Romeo looked at each other then back at Bows, they both nodded.

A wave of relief passed over her face. "Can youse help me with dis list?"

The boys noticed her Newsie attire. Davey looked at her and asked, "So… You're a Newsie and you can't read? How do you know what the headline is?"

Bows sighed and replied with, "I'se ask my fellow Newsies and dey give me da headlines so I'se can improve dem and sell more."

Romeo grabbed the list and read it aloud, "All the Newsies from the following areas are welcomed: Flushing, Richmond, Woodside, Brox, and the only Manhattan Newsie allowed is… Racetrack? Since when is he buddies with Spot!?"

Bows took back the paper and smiled, gratefully. "Thanks for da help. Ya know youse two should come too! I bet Spot wouldn't mind if I invited two more people, right?"

And with that she grinned again and took off in the direction of da Bronx to deliver the invitation.

Davey turned to Romeo. "We need to crash that party. Maybe you can find another girl there and you can forget about that Rosie."

Romeo sighed, sitting down on a nearby bench. "Dave… C'mon, I could never forget about Rosie. Oh, why can't she just love me back already?"

Davey just rolled his eyes and said, "You have nothing to compare her to, Romeo. Sure, you've been with many girls but you need to find a better girl than her. I know she's out there."

Romeo looked up at Davey and said, "Fine. I'll go. But mark my words, I'm not gonna find another goil."


	5. The Dating Game

**I own nothing except the original characters. **

**And I know Lady Capulet is supposed to be Juliet's mom… but I'm making it her sister. **

Notes ran around Girls' Brooklyn Lodging House, turning the place upside down.

"Where is she!?" Notes said, clearly annoyed. Snap poked her head out from around the corner.

"Where's who?" she asked, walking over to the other newsgirl.

"Juliet! My sister!" Notes shrieked, "I 'ave been lookin' for dat goil for da longest time! Help me find 'er!"

Snap rolled her eyes as she turned around to obey her leader's orders. She made her way up to the roof with Notes following close behind her.

Sure enough, Juliet sat on the edge of the roof, admiring the city below her. Her curly brown hair flipped as she turned her head to look at who was coming to disturb her peaceful setting.

"Can I'se help youse, ladies?" asked Juliet, politely.

Notes stormed over to her little sister, crossing her arms as she always does when she's angry. Before she spoke she turned to Snap, "Youse can go. I'se wants to talk to my sister alone."

Snap turned to leave but was stopped when Notes said, "Actually… Stay. It won't hurt to have anudder goil in this conversation.

Snap walked over to them, taking a seat next to Juliet while Notes stood looking down on them. "Spot's hostin' a party tanight. And guess who's gonna be there?" Notes grinned, sitting next to Juliet.

Juliet just shrugged, "I give up. Who?"

"Spinner!" exclaimed Notes, happily. "Ya know dat newsie. Friend with Spot for a while now."

Juliet stared at her sister with a blank expression, "Okay… Spinner's gonna be there. So what?"

"SO WHAT?" Notes questioned, hopping up so fast it made both girls jump. "Dis is an amazin' opportunity for ya, Jul! He's a cutie." She winked.

Notes paced back and forth. "I just don't undastand how youse 'as never been with a guy before. I mean, when I was sixteen, I'd already dated loads of fellas."

Snap bumped shoulders with Juliet and smiled, "Ya know I've always wanted ta see ya with a guy."

Notes nodded in agreement, "It's settled. Youse is comin' tanight and will at least_ look _atSpinner?"

The young girl turned around, letting her legs tangle off the roof. "Sure, I'se will look at 'im."

Notes grinned, clapping her hands happily. "Good!"

Just then, a older Newsie came up to the roof. "Notes!" He called. "The newsies are comin'."

Snap and Juliet stood up, linking arms as they walked back inside.

"It's gonna be a great night," whispered Snap, with a bright smile on her face, "I'se just know it."


	6. A Very Brooklyn Party

**Please review! It only takes a second and really helps the writer know people are actually reading. :)**

The sky had already turned black by the time Romeo, Davey, Racetrack, and a few other Manhattan Newsies crossed into Brooklyn Territory.

Romeo stared at the Boys' Brooklyn Lodging House as they approached it.

"Are youse sure we'se can jus' walk in?" asked Romeo.

"Oh, sure." Replied Davey, "There will be tons of newsies there. We're just going to go for a little while. Dance a little bit. And, hopefully bring your spirits up. Trust me, nobody will even care."

Romeo looked at the ground as he walked, his hands shoved into his pockets. "I'm not in the dancing mood."

"Oh, c'mon Romeo!" Racetrack slung his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Ya love ta dance."

Romeo shrugged him off. "Hows can I'se dance when I'se so distressed? I'se should just toin back now." He turned, taking one step before Race grabbed his shoulder and turned him back into the direction of the Brooklyn Lodging House.

"So you'se is havin' goil troubles. Who cares? Tanight is a night where youse can let loose and forget about 'er!" Racetrack explained.

The boys stood at the foot of the stairs that led up to the Lodging House. Light streamed from the windows, showcasing the shadows moving around inside.

Romeo looked up at the sky as the others climbed the stairs. The stars were out, shining bright against their dark background. "Well," He muttered to himself, "Let the stars control the fate of this dreaded night. 'Cuz I know nothin' good is gonna come out of it."

"C'MON YA BUM." Racetrack called from inside.

With one last deep breath, Romeo slowly trudged up the stairs.  
_

Spot shouted orders to a bunch of the Brooklyn Newsies as the other started filing in. Since all of them didn't have enough money for costumes, they wore small accessories like masks or crowns that were buried in boxes at their lodging houses. Many of the newsgirls wore flowers or feathers in their hair. They pushed what little furniture they had back, making room for dancing. A few Newsies with musical talent played instruments in the background.

"C'mon everyone!" called Spot, looking at all of his fellow newsies, "Let's get dis party started!"

Spot grabbed Notes by the hand and spun her around once. She just laughed and started dancing with her boyfriend.

Slowly, more and more newsies made their way to the dancefloor.

Juliet stood alone in a corner, watching the couples dance. She smiled, noticing how happy her sister looked with Spot. She took the pink flower she wore out of her hair, admiring it. She found it while walking through Central Park after a long day of selling papes.

Across the room, Romeo leaned against the wall, showing no interest in joining the festivities. His brown eyes scanned the room until they fell on one person.

A girl, around his age, stood alone in corner, twisting the stem of a small flower in her hand.

Romeo's eyes never left the beautiful girl, even when he shook Button's shoulder to get his attention.

Buttons turned to him, "Youse okay?"

"Who is dat goil?" asked Romeo. Buttons followed his gaze to the girl with curly brown hair. He just shrugged.

"I dunno," He replied, "Never seen 'er before."

"She's beautiful… It's like I'se never saw beauty in anythin' before now." Romeo smiled for the first time in days.

-  
Kicks stared at Romeo and muttered "Manhattan" under his breath. He started walking over to him, an angry look on his face.

Spot stepped in front of him. "Wow, Kicks, what's da problem? Ya look like youse is gonna beat someone up."

Kicks's eyes were wild with rage. "Spot, a Manhattan Newsie is 'ere."

"Who?" Spot looked around until he followed Kicks's gaze to Romeo. "Oh… Romeo?"

"Those guys aren't allowed here." Kicks stated, angrily. He started walking away before Spot stopped him.

"'Ey, leave the guy alone. He's not doin' anythin' He's a good kid." Spot told him.

Kicks looked at his leader with wide eyes. "Youse is just gonna leave 'im!?"

Spot nodded and went back to dancing with Notes.

Kicks continued to stare at Romeo, upset at the fact a Manhattan boy was in _his_ lodging house.

Romeo didn't notice Kicks, Spot, or anybody else in the room. All he saw was that girl in the corner.

Finally, he made his way over to her and took her hand. She looked up quickly, her bright blue eyes shining with a nervous glare, but she didn't pull away. He smiled and led her out of the crowded room.

Juliet couldn't believe how fast she could fall in love with someone's eyes. Here's this boy in front of her with the softest brown eyes she had ever seen. They didn't even speak one word to each other. She looked over her shoulder to make sure no one was watching, and then she led the mysterious boy with the soft, brown eyes to the rooftop. She opened the door and walked to the ledge, sitting down and letting her legs dangle like they did earlier that day. Romeo sat down next to her and they both admired the dimly lit city before them. Juliet was the first to speak.

She stared up at the starry sky and smiled, "Beautiful isn't it?" She asked.

Romeo watched her as she looked at the stars. "Not as beautiful as you." He leaned in, closing his eyes and kissing her.

After they pulled away, Juliet looked into Romeo's eyes and gave him a small smile. "Was dat necessary?"

"Youse didn't like it?' Lemme take it back." Romeo leaned in and met Juliet's lips again.

They pulled away once more, staring into each other's eyes. Romeo places one hand over Juliet's.

Then, Snap pushed the rooftop door open, rushing over to Juliet.

"Juliet! Spot and your sister are looking for ya! And ya know da leaders don't like to be kept waitin'." Snap said, panting from the run up the stairs. She looked over at Romeo, then back at Juliet and smiled.

Romeo's eyes widened. "She's a… Brooklyn goil?" He thought to himself.

"I'se better go." Romeo stood and rushed to the door. He turned and looked at Juliet one last time before descending down back to the party.

"There you are!" called Davey when he saw Romeo. "C'mon, we're heading back home."

With one last look at the stairs that lead Romeo to his love, he closed the door to the Brooklyn Lodging House behind him.

Juliet stared at the door that Romeo disappeared into moments before. Snap looked at the door the back at Juliet, still smiling. Juliet just laughed and the two newsgirls made their way back down to the party.

"So… Snap? Youse know a lot of people here, right?" Juliet asked.

Snap nodded, "Who were youse wonderin' about?"

"Um…" Juliet stalled, asking about random guys before she came to the one she was really thinking about.

"Did youse know da name of da guy I was with?" She asked, hopefully.

"Him? That was Romeo. He's a Manhattan Newsie." Snap replied calmly.

Juliet's eyes widened, "A-A Manhattan Newsie?"

"Of course," She thought to herself. "Only I'se would fall in love with da enemy."

"JULIET!" A voice called from afar.

Juliet sighed as she and Snap made their way back into the party.


	7. The Fire Escape

**I know it has been a while since I wrote a new chapter but I hope some of my****readers stuck with me! Enjoy the chapter!**

Romeo walked around the alley by the Brooklyn Lodging house. He looked up and found the fire escape ladders looming overhead. Jumping up, he hoisted himself up onto a lowest platform and started climbing higher and higher with heavy steps.

"ROMEO?" Race and Davey looked up at their friend. "What are you doing!?" exclaimed Davey, "We need to get back home."

"Ah just let da kid go, Dave." Race patted his friend on the back as he held his cigar in the other hand. He pushed Davey around and they started walking towards the path that would lead them to Manhattan.

Romeo continued to climb, passing by dark windows. The party was still in full swing downstairs so none of the Brooklyn Newsies would be in bed anytime soon.

"I'se neva felt dis way about anyone…" Romeo said out loud. "Oh, Juliet. She's da most poifect goil. It's like I'se have been livin' in darkness and she's my new light. We'se _will _find a ways to be toget-."

Just then, Romeo heard the sound of a window being opened. He looked up through the spaces in the platform above to see Juliet gazing out the window, her elbows propped on the ledge. Romeo did he best to hide while being able to have a view of Juliet. She groaned burying her face in her hands. Romeo continued to stare up, not knowing if staying in the darkness would affect the privacy of his love and that he should start descending back towards the ground and make his way home.

Right when he started to move he heard, "Oh Romeo… Romeo!" He thought she had discovered his hiding spot and quickly turned to find that she still had no idea he was there listening in. "Why does it have ta be dis way, Romeo? I'll deny my borough's name if it means that we'se could have a chance." She sighed. "What's Manhattan? It's just a borough, same as Brooklyn. Sure, our boroughs are a part of us. Dat place dat gave us birth. Without the title of him being a Mahnhattan Newsie, I could have 'im all to myself. I wish we'se could jus' forget the names, the places, everything. Just be togetha as we'se are."

Romeo couldn't hold himself back as her raced up the ladder towards the platform by her window. "I'se could'nt have said it any better myself!"

Juliet jumped back at the unexpected sight of her love. Quickly, she grabbed a blanket from her bed and tossed it over her should, holding it together in front. She was embarrassed that she stood before this boy in her nightgown and that he had just heard the conversation she was having to herself. "Romeo!" She exclaimed in a loud whisper. "What're ya doin' here? Are you'se not one to respect a goil's privacy?"

Romeo just smiled at the beautiful girl before him and shrugged, taking his cap off. "I'se meant no harm, Miss."

Juliet sighed, leaning of the window's ledge as Romeo kneeled beside it from the outside. "Romeo you'se can't be here. You'se is from Manhattan. I'se can't even begin ta think what would happen if Spot found out! Or Notes... Oh no, my sista would kill me!"

Romeo took her hand and kissed it. "Let's jus' forget about all dat right now. Enjoy dis moment togetha."

Juliet tried to hide her smile. "Romeo if anyone finds ya… Dey is gonna kill ya!"

"Right now. I'm not a Manhattan Newsie. You're not a Brooklyn Newsie. We'se is jus' Romeo and Juliet." Romeo told her. She finally let her smile be shown as she looked down into Romeo's eyes.

"Dis love is real." Declared Romeo. "I love you, Juliet and not one Newsie out there is gonna stop me."

"Oh, Romeo. I love you too." Juliet leaned in and the two kissed for a second time that night.

The two pulled away and looked into each other's eyes before Romeo broke the silence. "I'se gonna marry you. I'se can promise ya that. I'd marry ya tomorrow!"

Juliet's smile quickly faded when she heard her named being called, the voice getting closer and closer with each second. "Romeo, you'se have ta go!" She said in a panicked voice.

Romeo jumped up, securing his newsies cap back onto his head, and almost started running when she stopped him. "Tomorrow." She said.

"Huh?" He replied.

"JULIET!" The voice shrieked, sounding as if it were right outside the door. Juliet spoke with a quicker pace. "Send one of ya newsie friends to tell me if you still want to marry me. Have them come tomorrow right after da circulation bell rings. Then, I'se will come ta you and we'se can be married."

It was all happening so fast but Romeo wouldn't want it any other way. He smiled and nodded, kissing her once more before making his way down, his once heavy steps now light and full of life.


End file.
